User blog:Angren Túrë/FORUM EP1 brief synopsis
Ok hombres, this is a brief synopsis (in my usual paragraph style) of the first full episode/issue of F.O.R.U.M., the manga revolving around the adventures of the RWBY Forum characters. I can tweak as requested, so comments are awesome. This would take place perhaps three days after the initial crash, once everyone has made it off the ship and the first wave of attacks has been beaten off. As the Captain, WC-83 is making it his personal duty to oversee the deconstruction of the ship in every regard, often forgoing sleep against the advice of his crew members. Remarkably, WC-83 (or "sheriff" as the survivors begin to call him) shows no signs of tiring and irritability, maintaining composure throughout the salvage efforts. The same, unfortunately, cannot be said for most of the rest of the crew. The episode opens on the morning of the third day. After making a quick inspection of the makeshift shelters in the woods surrounding the crash site, WC-83 and Wolf (still not on great terms with the crew of Thoronath) force their way to the remains of the bridge. WC-83 constantly reminds Wolf that he will be compensated for the loss of his stock, but the salvage efforts come first. Wolf is not placated, and insists that he should be privy to more of the salvage efforts. WC-83 and Wolf make it to the ruined bridge to discuss the situation in private, only to encounter Luna and Angren in a heated (and very profane) argument over the removal of TOMM, the ship's AI. Angren says he should be removed and his files extracted, while Luna argues to cut their losses and purge the AI. TOMM isn't being particularly helpful, constantly changing sides and throwing out inappropriate remarks at every turn. For example: Angren: Woman, there is some valuable goddamn information on that AI, and as much as I'd love to ram my sword down TOMM's holographic throat, we can't just-- Luna: It's not like we can just dump him on a flash drive, he's practically hardwired into the ship's mainframe! It could take weeks just to isolate! TOMM: Go right ahead. I'd let you look at my hardwires any day. After a Picard-worthy facepalm, WC-83 quickly steps in and shuts down TOMM, then convinces Angren and Luna to make a temporary truce and work on salvaging structural materials first. Again, Wolf is not impressed. WC-83 then receives a transmission from Fire, scouting the northern perimeter, that several small pockets of Grim have been sighted in the woods near the crash site. WC-83 orders an all-hands yellow alert, then receives another transmission from Wow, on scouting duty in the southern area. The transmission reads: "We've got other problems, looks like some human--" and then cuts off. WC-83 quickly scans the biomonitors, and Wow is in good condition, but is not receiving or transmitting whatsoever. WC-83 infers that the locals have finally come to pay a visit, and reminds the crew as such. Gripped by a sudden panic, WC-83 asks Leaf to check the makeshift brig that was used as a holding pen for Maki after the crash. Leaf reports the cell is empty. WC-83 orders all-hands red alert and the crew assembles in the center of the crash site, weapons in hand. At that moment, several humans wearing dark armor (but with the unmistakable White Fang insignia painted on the chestplates) appear seemingly out of nowhere and all point their rifles at the crew members. Recognizing the overwhelming odds, WC-83 raises his hands and orders all crew members to stand down. Maki then appears out of the brush, grinning smugly and twirling her primary weapon. Maki: Well, Captain. It seems you'll get a chance to go down with your ship after all. The episode ends with WC-83, Wolf, Angren, Luna, and Leaf standing backs-together in a circle, surrounded by a much larger force of White Fang riflemen. So that's what I've got as of Saturday. Sound better? Category:Blog posts